Winter Wonderland
by gruviashallbecanon
Summary: 15 years into the future. Lyon watches the Fullbuster family as they ice skate one winter day. One shot. -Gruvia


Lyon was walking through the trees, as snow fell down around him. His blue coat stood out for miles through the bare pale trees. _Screw this._ Lyon dropped his coat on the snowy floor and continued his way down the mulched path. _Much better._

His pale skin blended in with the landscape, but he wasn't cold. Lyon finally reached the end of the path and peered around some snow covered branches, thankful for the hiding spot. His eyes laid upon a clearing in the forest: a frozen pond. The pond was around the size of a normal skating rink and thick enough to be just that.

On that day, as Lyon watched, there were five human beings around the makeshift ice rink. A man, a woman, a teenage girl, a younger girl, and a little boy.

Lyon sat down, and began to watch.

* * *

><p>"Ooh ooh! Mom! Look at me!" the young boy with mousy brown hair, Boreas, shouted, as he managed a pitiful turn on his skates. They were just the boy's boots, with a slice of water functioning as the blade. Boreas had made them himself.<p>

Juvia laughed. "Boreas, are you sure you don't want Juvia to make your blades?"

"I got it! I got it!" Boreas cried as he slipped onto the ice.

The teenage girl with black hair, Ultear, laughed in his face. "This is how you ice skate, Bor." Ultear performed a triple axel.

"Dad!" Boreas screamed at the perfectly gliding Gray. "Tell Ultear to stop showing off! It's not fair!"

Gray slid over and picked up his son. "And going swimming in July isn't?"

Juvia slid over and took Gray's hand. "We do lots of activities that work with your magic, so now we do activities that work with Ultear's."

"But Mom," Boreas whined, "you aren't an ice mage like Dad and you still skate perfectly!"

Juvia took her son's hands and pulled him across the ice. "That's because Juvia's gone ice skating with Gray-sama many times before. And Gray-sama has gone swimming with Juvia many times before."

They skated for a moment, but then Ultear tripped over a shirt during her edge jump, falling hard onto the ice.

"MOM!" Ultear screamed. "Dad took off his clothes again!"

"Damn it!" Gray whispered, as he looked down to see his shirt gone.

Juvia paused. "Gray-sama, you're a bad influence when you strip in front of the children."

"But, Juvia, the cold never bothered me!" Gray pleaded.

Ultear and Boreas laughed and chorused, "Let it go! Let it go!"

"Now that you mention it," Gray asked, "where did Meredy go?"

Ultear rolled her eyes. "She's over there just watching us really creepily. I still think she needs mental help." Ultear pointed to her sister Meredy, a girl about 11 with blue hair and sharp eyes. "Meredy! Come join us!"

Boreas hid behind Juvia. "No don't! Meredy freaks me out!"

"She's just your sister," Gray explained.

"But she could punch my lights out at any time and she barely shows any emotion!" Boreas sighed. "I like Uncle Gajeel and all, but he's making Meredy too good of an Iron Dragon Slayer."

Juvia looked down at her son. "Have you been practicing Water Body like Juvia has been telling you?"

Boreas nodded fearfully as Meredy slid onto the ice. She spinned and smiled softly.

Meredy fell over and crashed onto the ice. A white cat sprinted in front of her and ran up to Juvia.

"Oh, Lyon the Cat. What are you doing out here?" Juvia sat the Fullbusters' cat onto the ice where he performed a wobbly figure 8 before falling into the splits.

Boreas laughed and picked up Lyon the Cat. Boreas swung the cat around as Boreas skated. Gray took Juvia's hand and together they slid across Gray's terrain until he lifted her into the air and perfectly set her back down. Except, Juvia's boot caught on Gray's discarded shirt, and the married couple went flying. They knocked into Ultear and Meredy, who slid into a pile with them. Meredy reacted and sent an Iron Fist flying. Lyon the Cat meowed and jumped out of Boreas's arms, and Boreas turned to see what the commotion was about. The Iron Fist went flying straight through Boreas's torso, and the boy looked down to see his middle liquefied with a huge circle of nothing in the middle.

Juvia laughed and said from her position in the pile, "Exactly, Boreas!"

Boreas blinked and a grin spread. "I did it! Meredy, fight me now!"

Meredy wormed her way out of the collision and slid over to her brother. She took his hands in hers and pulled him across the ice, giggling.

* * *

><p>Lyon smiled from his position in the trees. <em>So maybe Gray was treating Juvia okay. There was nothing to worry about. They had a strong family with wonderful kids and of course… <em>Lyon the Cat bounded over to his namesake and rubbed against Lyon's leg. "Meow."

…_And of course, the best cat ever._

The end.


End file.
